1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski boot of the type having a lower or foot part that receives the foot with a plate engaged over the instep and an upper or leg part receiving the lower leg and mounted on the lower part for swinging about an axis extending transversely to the longitudinal direction of the boot in the area of the heel. The boot upper part is swingable between an upright position and a vorlage position and locking mechanism is provided to retain the upper part in the vorlage position during skiing.
2. Prior Art
In a known ski boot the locking of an upper or leg part of the boot into the vorlage position occurs automatically when such upper part is swung forward. When walking with such known ski boot, such locking often occurs unintentionally which requires that the locking mechanism be released manually before normal walking can be resumed.
In another known ski boot an ankle sleeve is hinged to the rear of a boot lower part and, for easy insertion of the foot and for walking, is swingable rearward about the pivot of the hinge. A disadvantage of this boot is that rearward tilting of the ankle sleeve during walking separates the sleeve and the lower part which can expose the foot to cold air or snow.